The present invention relates generally to overhead luggage bins for aircraft, and more particularly relates to an electrically activated latch system for aircraft overhead luggage bins that can be electrically latched closed or opened by a latch touch pad, or by a control unit.
The contents contained within overhead stowage bins in aircraft are currently secured by means of a mechanical latch system that consists of a handle mechanism which is physically connected to a latch mechanism. Existing aircraft overhead stowage bin designs rely on purely mechanical latching systems of various means.
It would be desirable to provide an electrically activated stowage bin latch system to promote safety by allowing aircraft stowage bins to be locked during periods of aircraft operation when passengers should remain seated. It would be desirable to accomplish this by independently controlling the overhead stowage bins through an aircraft cabin management system, or by linking the control of the latch to fasten seat belt sign controls, for example. It would also be desirable to provide a stowage bin activation switch that can serve as a passenger interface having the ability to provide latch status information, as well as the ability to provide lighting for emergency illumination. It would also be desirable for the emergency lighting function to be available for any aircraft having stowage bins mounted such that the stowage bin activation switch can be aligned in a manner that would illuminate one or more aircraft aisles. The present invention meets these and other needs.